Affection
by le error
Summary: Barry was always in a need of constant touch among his friends and Clark was always there to appreciate it. Heavy male to male bonding, but NOT SLASH.


_A/N_: This is the weirdest story I ever though of. I got the idea after reading some information about wolves interaction with one another and the way they communicate. I decided to write a story based on their behavior but instead of wolves playing it would humans. I only added a few characters because this is just an experiment or dabble. Plus I love a submissive Barry. It's rather cute.

Touching was a great form of communication.

It showed compassion, comfort, anger or sadness. It could be friendly or intimate. Unwanted or yearned. It can always show ones domination over another depending on how much force is played into it. Clark never took any pleasure in hurting people but he knew that his rank was much higher among the pack. His hand could crush a human skull like paper or could stroke comforting through hair or graze over soft skin. Whatever his reason for the interaction it depended on the person themselves.

Clark and Bruce always had a mixed relationship. Bruce would offend challenge Clark, baring his teeth and raises his head higher than his and throwing conflicting words. It hurt Clark to know that Bruce would try to hurt him but he did what he could to show his rank. He was alpha and nobody would take that away from him. Bruce was a worthy opponent but Clark always remained on top. He wouldn't hurt Bruce. No. He liked Bruce too much to harm him. He thought of the man as one of his best friends despite their differences. Sometimes their relationship was problematic but Clark was the ever optimistic compared to Bruce. They would constantly disagree but Clark made sure to know where Bruce was among the ranks. Sometimes Bruce submitted quietly and disappear away other times he would show his teeth. Clark knew Bruce would make an excellent leader. He admire his skill and strength and it showed potential. Bruce was also the distant type and never liked to be touched. It was their way of communicating and yet Bruce loath a friends hand hovering over his shoulder. Clark was careful when approaching Bruce just to show respect of ones boundaries. However, Hal was the complete opposite.

Hal was an outgoing sort of person that enjoyed company. He enjoyed being around every member and added a sort of spark to any dull moment. Hal also had trouble with authority but he never took a step towards challenging Clark for leader. Hal was the determined 'do gooder' and did whatever he believed would be right. He would offend clash with Clark unintentionally but only to speak his mind. Hal would have his head lowered at times but other times he would stare directly into Clark's eyes without backing down. Hal would only growl in frustration before turning away. Clark rarely fought physically with Hal, not like he did with Bruce at times. Clark would only pin the younger man to show his dominance which Hal hated the most. Clark liked Hal too much to bite at his neck he had no need.

Diana was the only female within the pack but everyone had the out most respect for her. Clark made sure of it. Diana and Clark had a strong sibling relationship even though they were no of blood but of trust. Diana followed Clark in most of his adventures but she held a gene of leadership and was very charismatic in getting her way. And violent. Compared to Diana, Bruce was only a tick biting at his ear. Diana was fierce and a warrior at heart. She a great protector but also knew when to be gentle. She never challenged Clark but both didn't quite agree on similar things. Never has Clark retailed against her like he has done with the others. It's not because of her gender but because of good will and reason. She always had a clear mind but held grudges deep within her. Nobody in the pack dare challenge her because she had her own unique way of torture and skill that was haunting to enemies. Despite her rough side she was very gentle among the members. Clark offend found himself sitting alongside her in silence just to enjoy her company. Diana was sometimes foreign to touch. She would stare at Clark in confusion before relaxing. She never connected with Clark or with anyone else and it might have been perhaps she didn't know how.

However, Barry was different.

Barry thrived off touch.

The man was the most submissive among the group and only part of it was because of his physique. Barry craved for recognition from Clark and sometimes it was just to show respect. He would have his head lowered whenever he approached Clark and seek the warmth of a familiar. Never had Clark had to remind Barry of his place but at times he needed to and he was sorry to see that it frighten him. Clark was the strongest from the pack but Barry was the fastest. Barry would constantly disappear from Clark's sights making him frustrated but only to see him near Diana or Hal. Hal and Barry had a strong relationship of friendship even though the two were complete opposites. Hal was only comfortable with a friendly pat on the shoulder or hand resting at his head. Barry would rub against you like a cat wanting attention from its owner. It would be subtle at times. The friendly touch of a hand or perhaps a hug. Or sometimes it would be obvious but nobody really cared. Everyone was use to Barry, everyone liked Barry even Bruce found Barry comforting but only in a distant which Barry found difficult.

Clark found Barry special. Clark found Barry attractive but never had he advanced to him because he wasn't homosexual. No. A leader was meant to be strong and respected but also Clark needed to be loved. Clark was a social creature as was Barry and both craved physical attention. Barry would offend show his interest by just staring up at him with smiling eyes and innocence Clark found too pure to mingle in. He would sit himself next to Barry and allow him to rest on his lap as he stroked his hair. He would offend fall straight asleep till Clark would stop at then he would arouse immediately.

Diana was always there as a good listener but Barry was always there for comfort. Clark at times demanded it. He would seek Barry out and grab him which he always regretted. The man was fragile and breakable compared to Clark. Barry didn't seem to mind cause he had once told him he never felt his life would be in danger in his presence. Clark could be scary at times he had proven it many occasions but Barry trusted the man ever so freely with his own life. It troubled Clark at times but was glad too.

Barry knew, compared to the others, he was weakest link but he was never a coward. Whenever his pack was in trouble he was always besides them. His speed was just about all he could manage. He wasn't as strong as Clark, dangerous as Diana or as mentally skilled as Bruce. Though everyone had their downfalls, their weaknesses. Barry hate to admit it but had a hard time asking for assistance when he truly needed it. Including if it involved his health. He had been stabbed from the last fight and was quick to cover it. Bruce, being the detective that he was, already knew something had happened.

"Barry.." Bruce called. Barry turned to the older man leaning ever so slightly to the left to avoid pressure on his fresh wound. He was good at masking pain he had a high tolerance for it. He had quickly changed shirts but the wound was still fresh and coating blood on the new fabric.

"I'm fine, Bruce, please just go away" that was very unlike Barry. Bruce was about to grab the blonde but someone else beat him to it. It was Clark. Clark appeared in front of Barry automatically as if he already sensed the stress radiating off Barry. Clark had a strong hand over Barry's bicep lifting his arm slightly making Barry wince.

"Clark-"

"It's okay" Clark quickly reassured the omega. With his other hand he ever so tenderly brushed Barry's cheek making him still. It was then did Barry realize how much he submitted to that touch. How could he have forgotten so easily? Bruce reluctantly left Clark to tender to Barry alone. Hal was the healer but Clark always found Barry to be his own. Clark led Barry to his own room and helped him to the futon on the ground. Barry would have fell on it if Clark weren't there to gently ease him down. Before Clark allowed Barry to lay down he unbuttoned his shirt to a get a better look at the wound.

The ugly wound was a imperfection to his flawless skin. It was deep but his main concern was the blood. He didn't know how much Barry had lost and the blood was still flowing. Clark grabbed sheets to apply pressure to it, he didn't mind, and gave Barry a look of apology for his roughness. Barry had his arms spread out at the edges of the bed making himself open to Clark, he trusted his leader with all his heart. Barry's eyes started to flutter which made Clark a little nervous.

"Barry, stay awake for me please" Clark shot his hand up to Barry's face to wake him. Barry widen his eyes up to the ceiling and muttered an apology.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Clark said in a soothing tone. Barry looked over to his leader with tired eyes and gave a weak smile. Clark brushed his knuckles delicately over Barry's cheek up to his forehead then repeated the motion. Barry was responsive to the touch and leaned into it his hand closest to Clark was glued to his forearm. The bleeding had stopped now all Clark had to do was clean it then dress it.

"Clark.." Barry said, "Am I pathetic-"

"Barry, why would you think that" Clark asked. He never heard Barry question him with such a thought.

"We are gods among mankind and yet I do not feel..like I belong.." Barry had a strong hold on Clark's wrist and it got tighter at every word. Clark eased Barry's grasp to get the bandages from the medical aid shelves and fabric soaked in alcohol solution.

"You belong here with me, Barry, with all of us" Clark said as he cleaned Barry wound and began dressing it.

Barry was a unique communicator and all of it involved the single touch. He was offend happy, hyper and silly. Clark was too familiar with his personality but something was different this time. Barry held onto Clark's arm with all his strength and pulled him close to his body. Clark followed till he was laying sides Barry their faces inches apart. Barry nuzzled into Clark's arm showing his trademark greeting or his friendly affection. Clark smiled and allowed Barry to relax next to him in silence. Clark admitted to enjoying feeling Barry's quick paced exhales against his neck. The way his body curved into his and his cheek rubbing against his upper chest. It was then did he realize what was different. It was the constant worship Barry would offer in a limitless supply. It had showed through Barry and to him and he wondered if Barry even knew.

Or maybe it was just love.


End file.
